


Лего

by MusicalRainbow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Extended Scene, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты хороший, красивый и ты мне нравишься. И когда я вырасту, то выйду за тебя замуж, – кивает Лила и улыбается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лего

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на ФБ2015  
> Действие происходит во время событий фильма "Avengers: Age of Ultron"

– Ты наступил на мой Лего! – недовольно раздаётся откуда-то снизу, и Тор опускает взгляд.  
Перед ним стоит девочка и строго на него смотрит.  
– Что? – не понимая о чём речь, переспрашивает он и удивляется, что в её глазах нет ни капли страха.  
– Ты наступил на мои игрушки! – хмурится она и Тор старается держать лицо, когда понимает, что она имела в виду его неуклюжую попытку отодвинуть непонятные цветные детальки.  
– Прости? – пробует он извиниться. Девочка молча оглядывает его с головы до ног и обратно.  
– Хорошо, я подумаю, – наконец, отвечает она, но продолжает хмуриться, и Тор теряется. Благосклонность в её тоне – это, по его меркам, вообще-то, наглость, никто из его подданных не позволил бы себе так с ним разговаривать. Но перед ним ребёнок, человеческое дитя, которое видит его впервые и ничего о нём не знает.  
Она продолжает угрюмо смотреть на него, и он не понимает, как реагировать, чтобы не напугать и не обидеть чету Бартон своим поведением. Тор переводит взгляд на Клинта и Лору, но девочка дёргает его за край плаща, снова привлекая внимание к себе. Она совсем крошечная по сравнению с ним... и забавная – вытягивает губы в трубочку и корчит недовольную рожицу.  
– Как тебя зовут? – решает поинтересоваться она.  
– Тор, - он недоволен. И не только потому, что не хочет с ней разговаривать. Общение с детьми не его конёк, его дело – война, походы и пиры. Беседы с детьми – это не то, что он умеет и любит делать.  
– А меня Лила. Почему ты так одет?  
Тор осматривает себя, пока подбирает слова, весь этот разговор не к месту и не ко времени. У него откат после видений, он чувствует, что должен разобраться с ними прямо сейчас, пока они свежи в памяти.  
– Кто ты такой и откуда? – не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает она, демонстрируя проницательность не по возрасту.  
– Я издалека. – Он благоразумно решает не говорить о том, что он пришелец.  
– У тебя красивый молоток. У папы тоже есть, но он меньше и на нём нет рисунков.  
Лила протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться Мьёльнира, но Тор отодвигается, хотя знает, что это не опасно и ничего не может случиться. Он хмурится, поймав себя на глупом чувстве, очень похожем на детское собственничество.  
– Можно потрогать... – это должен был быть вопрос, но тон у Лилы абсолютно утвердительный.  
– Нет. Не стоит этого делать, – отвечает Тор осторожно, ожидая от неё ещё большего недовольства, но она лишь с любопытством смотрит на него и убирает руки за спину.  
– Папа рассказывал о тебе. Не мне, маме, но я слышала. Я не всё поняла, но ты хороший... несмотря на то, что чуть не сломал мой Лего.  
– Прости, – теперь Тор извиняется от чистого сердца. У Бартона забавная и, как оказалось, смелая дочь.  
– Ты хороший, красивый и ты мне нравишься. И когда я вырасту, то выйду за тебя замуж, – кивает Лила и улыбается. И Тор на мгновение бессильно прикрывает глаза, услышав совсем рядом хихиканье Тони.


End file.
